


The sleeping prince [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Charles is a prince too, Erik is a prince, First Kiss, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: This fanart was created for the greeting cards I sent this year, and that some of you have receivedI wanted to adapted a fairy tale by staging Erik and Charles. It is Sleeping Beauty, with Charles in the role of the sleeping man, and Erik in the role of the one who comes to wake him up. A first kiss and maybe a romance, but before : some troubles, an evil Shaw and magical creatures and adventures and hope and true love because it's a fairytale !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart was created for the greeting cards I sent this year, and that some of you have received  
> I wanted to adapted a fairy tale by staging Erik and Charles. It is Sleeping Beauty, with Charles in the role of the sleeping man, and Erik in the role of the one who comes to wake him up. A first kiss and maybe a romance, but before : some troubles, an evil Shaw and magical creatures and adventures and hope and true love because it's a fairytale !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180113084752580754.jpg.html)


	2. bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stages of work on this fanart. The blue pencil sketch on paper, then the inking before the coloring.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180113084752457562.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180113084750468746.jpg.html)


End file.
